


Of Costumes and Cat Calls

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events leads to Tony showing up at NCIS in a costume that is not at all appropriate. Gibbs realizes if he doesn't man up and make a move, Dorney's going to beat him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Costumes and Cat Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween_Tibbs community on livejournal.

Tony hated Halloween. He'd hated it ever since the incident with his father's designer ski suit and he'd started hating it even more when he got his first job in law enforcement but he was pretty sure that after the night he was having, he would never mention the 'H' word again or want it spoken around him—that was, if he wasn't exiled to some deserted island. At least there wouldn't be any Halloween celebrations there.

“It's not that bad, Tony,” Abby said as she merged onto the interstate. “You actually look _really_ hot.”

“I'm sure that'll be the first thing that goes through Gibbs' mind when he sees me,” Tony replied sarcastically. 

“Gibbs knows we weren't supposed to get called in tonight,” Abby said. “He'll take it easy on you.” Vance had insisted his top team take Halloween off but apparently no one had informed dispatch. 

“He'll take it easy on _you_ ,” Tony corrected. “God only knows what he'll do to me.”

“Maybe he'll take you to the locker room and have his way with you,” Abby said seductively.

“Abs,” Tony complained.

“What?” she asked innocently. “One look at you in that costume and he won't be able to resist any longer.”

I never shoulda told you I had a thing for him,” Tony muttered.

“Hey, maybe Gibbs'll be in costume too!” Abby said excitedly, completely ignoring Tony's comment. “I wonder what he'd dress up as.”

“Speaking of Gibbs, why didn't you invite him to the costume party instead of me? The theme was heroes and the man is your hero. Besides, you know I hate Halloween.”

“You're my hero too, Tony,” Abby said sincerely, “and I was hoping I could show you how much fun Halloween can be. I invited Gibbs too but he said no.”

“Smart man.”

“Aw, Tony, I feel bad.” She reached over and patted his forearm as she drove. She really did feel bad. She was the one who'd talked him into going to the costume party and she'd picked out his costume for him. She wasn't sorry for that though. He looked damn fine in the fireman pants with the wide, red suspenders slung across his bare chest. The unseasonably warm temperatures had allowed the costumes to be even more naughty than normal. “You don't have any clothes in your locker?”

“Nope,” Tony answered. “I took 'em home to wash last month and of course I haven't brought them back yet.” His go bag was in the trunk of his car which was parked at Abby's apartment, on the other side of town. When they'd gotten called in, he'd had to choose between getting in trouble for the way he was dressed or for being late and since Abby was with him he'd chosen the first option. He didn't want her to get in trouble for being late and no one would blink an eye at her risque police officer uniform, especially after she explained the theme of the costume party was first responders. 

“I'll go to the bullpen with you and explain everything to Gibbs,” Abby said, confident that would fix everything.

Tony dropped his head against the back of the seat and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to lose everything. 

Twenty minutes after leaving the party, Abby pulled her car into her designated parking spot and put it in park. She grabbed her purse before stepping out and straightening her costume. Tony drug himself out of the car and glanced around the parking lot to see who else was there. Gibbs' truck was in his spot, though Tony doubted he'd even left yet. On the other side of the parking lot McGee's Prius sat next to Dorney's Grand Am. Everyone was there already.

“You're not gonna wear the fireman hat and bring the ax?” Abby asked as they started towards the building.

Tony gave her his best impression of one of Gibbs' 'ya think' looks.

“That's okay. You still look sexy without them,” Abby said. She wrapped her hand around Tony's arm and let him lead the way.

There weren't many people around that night. After passing through security, they stepped onto the elevator and rode it to the bullpen. Tony's stomach dropped when he saw his coworkers, all dressed in normal attire, waiting for him. Abby tugged on his arm when he hesitated and he plastered a smile on his face and walked towards his desk as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Gibbs turned when he heard them approaching and stopped talking when he saw what Tony was wearing. Was this Tony's idea of a Halloween trick? Was Tony trying to get under his skin? Testing him? Taunting him? Was the costume to impress someone else? 

Dorney's cat call broke Gibbs from his thoughts and earned him a stern glare from Gibbs. Dorney had the sense to look ashamed but was having a hard time not staring at Tony. 

“Hey Boss!” Tony greeted happily. “Sorry about the... you know...” he motioned towards his outfit. “I was at a costume party with Abs and we didn't wanna waste time going back to her house to get my go bag out of my trunk so—”

“We have reports of strange happenings at Westmoore Manor,” Gibbs said, cutting Tony off.

“The haunted house?!” Abby asked excitedly. “Could this Halloween get any better?”

“The neighbors reported seeing strange lights and hearing suspicious sounds coming from the house,” Gibbs continued. 

“Maybe the ghosts came out to play,” Abby said. “Or it could be UFOs. That would explain the lights. Aliens could be there right now.”

“Or it could be drunk people causing trouble,” Tony said.

“Or mischievous kids trying to scare people,” Tim added.

“Can I go, Gibbs?” Abby pleaded. “Please? I can help. I'll analyze all kinds of things you guys wouldn't even know to look for. Please, please, _please_?”

“There's no such thing as ghosts and UFOs and haunted houses or any of that creep stuff, Abby,” Tim said. “It's probably just drunk people or a Halloween prank.”

“Actually, my sister had an encounter with aliens once,” Dorneget said.

“You don't have a sister,” Tony said.

“I did before the aliens abducted her.” Dorney looked at his coworkers and saw that none of them believed him. “Bad Halloween joke.”

“If this is all just a joke or a prank then it shouldn't be a big deal if I come,” Abby reasoned. She folded her hands in front of her and gave Gibbs her best sad puppy eyes.

“Fine,” Gibbs said. He knew if he said no she'd most likely show up on her own. At least if she was with them ,they could keep her safe. “Only if you wait in the truck until we clear the house.”

“Deal!” Abby said. “Just give me a minute. I gotta pack some stuff. Thank you, Gibbs!” She threw her arms around him before bouncing off towards the elevator.

“McGee, Dorneget,” Gibbs motioned towards the elevator with his head, “help Abby, then gas the truck and head over.”

“On it, Boss,” Tim said, grabbing his backpack and hurrying after Abby.

Dorneget took one last leering look at Tony before turning and walking right into Gibbs who was watching him with a disapproving scowl. “I'm going,” he said before disappearing.

Tony stood perfectly still as Gibbs moved closer until they were toe to toe. Gibbs' eyes moved past Tony's lightly furred chest to the oversized pants. They were so loose he could see right down into them and apparently Tony didn't know he was supposed to wear a pair of his pants under them and of course he wasn't wearing any underwear. Tony DiNozzo never wore underwear. 

“What kind of costume party were you at?” Gibbs asked, dragging his eyes back up Tony's body.

“Uhh, I don't really know,” Tony said. “Abby invited me and got me the costume and drove me there and... yeah.”

“She tell you not to wear underwear?”

“Boss, you know I never wear underwear.”

“So anyone who wanted to could get a free peek?” Gibbs asked, desperately trying to keep the possessiveness out of his tone.

“Um, well,” Tony glanced down into his pants then back up at Gibbs. “You're the only one that's peeked so far. Except for maybe Abby. You kinda never know with her.”

“And what are you planning on wearing to the crime scene?”

“I—uh, I don't have a clue. Sorry, Boss.” He knew better than to apologize to Gibbs but it seemed like the situation warranted one.

“I should make you wear that,” Gibbs said. 

“But?” Tony asked hopefully.

_But then I wouldn't be able to focus on my job_ , Gibbs thought. “But I'm feeling generous,” he said instead. He took one last look at Tony before walking over to the filing cabinet and digging out a pair of his jeans, a polo and the pair of red briefs that he still couldn't figure out why Tony kept in there.

Tony accepted the clothes with a grateful smile and a 'thank you 'and tossed the underwear onto his desk as he hurried towards the bathroom to change.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

Gibbs' driving made up for the head start Tim, Dorney and Abby had. He and Tony arrived at the house on the back corner of the base moments after the two junior agents. The run down mansion used to house a general but allegations of heinous crimes had kept it empty after the general had moved out and people's imaginations had been running wild ever since, spreading all kinds of unimaginable stories about strange happenings. 

“Flashing lights in the upstairs window,” Tony observed as Gibbs parked the car. “Looks like a really slow strobe light or something. It's too rhythmic to be people with flashlights.”

“I've never seen a strobe move that slow before,” Gibbs said. 

“There was haunted laughter coming from inside the house when we got here,” Dorneget said.

“Spooooky.” Tony drew out the word for effect.

“It sounded like it was coming from a CD,” Tim told Gibbs.

The group readied their weapons and headed towards the dark house. The large trees in the front yard blocked out the streetlights but the full moon and their flashlights provided adequate light. The glowing green eyes of a black cat greeted them on the porch.

“Goody,” Tim muttered, stepping to the other side to avoid the animal. The last thing he needed was his allergies to start acting up.

“Movement on the second floor,” Tony reported after hearing what sounded like footsteps above him.

“Flashlight in the back of the house on the first floor,” Gibbs added, peering through a window next to the front door. “DiNozzo, McGee, upstairs. Dorneget, you're with me.” Gibbs realized he had a problem when he refused to send Dorney off with Tony but for now they had a job to focus on. He'd deal with the other situation later.

A coyote howling off in the distance caused the team's most junior member to falter. Maybe it was because it was Halloween or maybe it was the haunted house, but everything seemed spookier than normal. 

“Pull it together, Dorney,” Tony said under his breath as Gibbs opened the door. 

Before Dorneget could respond a small group of angry bats flocked out of the door, nearly causing him to stumble all the way down the stairs. That and the inhuman noises coming from inside had him wishing this was his new team playing some sort of cruel prank on him. 

“Maybe Abs was right,” Tim teased, feeding into Dorney's fear. “Maybe there really is such a thing as ghosts.”

“Or it's a tape recorder,” Gibbs rationally pointed out.

Tony and Tim followed the creaky, wooden staircase to the second floor while Gibbs and Dorney started clearing the downstairs. All the doors in the long hallway on the second floor were closed but they could hear noises and see lights flashing under one of them. Tony started on one side while Tim took the other and went through the process of clearing each room. 

When Tony opened the door at the end of the hall, he discovered the source of the strange lights the neighbors had reported and they'd seen when they drove up. In the middle of the floor there was a slowly pulsing strobe light pointed up at a spinning disco ball creating all different flashing colors. In the corner of the room were two teenagers making out, not bothered in the least by Tony's presence.

“Hey!” Tony said sharply. “NCIS. Get up.”

The teens jerked apart and scrambled to their feet at the harsh command. Tony pointed his flashlight at them and realized they were dressed like very real looking zombies and had the make-up on their face to match. 

“We didn't mean any harm,” the guy said, holding his hands up in the air.

“Yeah, well, trespassing's a crime, genius,” Tony said as he lowered his gun. “What's with the costumes?”

“We work at a haunted house,” the girl explained.

“This was our last night,” the guy added. “We just wanted to celebrate.”

“You mean party,” Tony clarified.

The guy shrugged. “Same difference.”

“How many of you are there?” Tim asked. He'd finished clearing his side of the hall and joined Tony. 

“There were twelve of us but I think some people already left,” the guy said.

“You two are leaving too,” Tony said. “Let's go.”

Downstairs Dorneget opened the door to the study and found a room lined with neon colored glow sticks. He was nearly knocked over when a figure emerged from the shadows, pushed past him and headed for the front door. Dorneget turn to chase after the person just in time to see Gibbs clothesline whoever it was and put him on the ground.

“Cuff him,” Gibbs ordered.

“Upstairs is clear,” Tony reported in a whisper. “We got two partiers.”

“Get them outta here,” Gibbs said. “DiNozzo, you're with me.”

Gibbs and Tony cleared the dining room and kitchen then headed down the hall towards the bathroom and guest bedroom. They could hear faint noises that grew louder as they got closer and knew someone was down there. Gibbs quickly cleared the bathroom then he and Tony moved to either side of the bedroom door. Gibbs counted to three on his fingers before he and Tony busted through the door. Their flashlight beams landed on two naked, screaming teenagers who'd been making love on the old creaky bed.

“Seriously?” Tony said. “You guys couldn't come up with a better place to do that?”

The girl pulled the tattered sheet up to cover herself while her boyfriend scooted in front of her. “Who are you guys?” he asked.

“NCIS,” Tony answered.

“Playtime's over,” Gibbs said, picking up the pair of jeans at his feet and tossing them onto the bed. “Get dressed.”

“According to the two upstairs, they just finished their last night working at a haunted house,” Tony told Gibbs while the teenagers got dressed. “They came here to party and apparently get it on under some dusty, old sheets on a mattress that's who knows how old.” He turned towards the teens again and raised an eyebrow. “Dude, you couldn't come up with a more romantic place to take your girl?”

“Seemed appropriate considering the holiday,” the guy answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He zipped up his tattered tuxedo pants before wrapping his arm around his girlfriend who was now dressed in her corpse bride costume. “We like to be different.”

“There's a difference between different and gross,” Tony said, “and this is just plain gross.”

“Besides that you're trespassing,” Gibbs said, “and you scared the shit outta the neighbors.”

“We were just havin' a little fun,' the guy said. “This house has been vacant for years. I didn't think there was any harm.”

“You thought wrong,” Gibbs said. “Come on.”

The NCIS agents lined up their five suspects on the front porch next to the black cat that didn't seem particularly worried about any of them. Tim printed them and ran them through the system then the agents stepped just out of earshot of the teenagers.

“None of them have any priors,” Tim reported. “The one on the end is Admiral Braxton's kid. His girlfriend comes from a civilian family. The other three have dads that work on base.”

Gibbs glanced over the nervous, fidgeting kids then back at his team. Booking them could cause problems in their future and trouble for their military parents. He'd pulled plenty of stunts when he was a teen and these teens seemed like they just wanted to have some harmless fun. He didn't see any need to risk the possible far reaching consequences for a little innocent fun. “Give 'em and warning and cut 'em loose,” he said. 

“You got it, Boss,” Tony said. 

McGee and Dorneget removed the handcuffs while Tony paced back and forth in front of the kids, preparing for his lecture. It was one of the perks of being the senior field agent and he loved it.

“We're cutting you some slack tonight,” he said dramatically, “but if we catch you here again or anywhere else you shouldn't be we'll be twice as hard on you. Comprende?”

“Si,” one of the Spanish speaking teens responded.

“There's nothing wrong with a little Halloween fun but we tend to be not too happy when your little pranks take us away from our Halloween fun,” Tony continued. “I don't know about these guys but I was at a—”

“Are we gonna go or are you gonna stand around and lecture them all night?” Tim interrupted.

“Oh, are we ready?”

Tim and Dorney both nodded at Tony.

“Don't let us catch you guys pulling any stunts like this again,” Tim warned firmly. 

Tony waited until they acknowledged him before moving out from in front of the stairs. “Go on, get outta here.”

Gibbs opened the back of the truck to check on Abby and was met by a very unhappy goth. “You said you would come and get me,” she scolded. “You never came.”

“I'm here now, Abs,” Gibbs said. “There was nothin' to see in there.”

“The funky light was from a strobe light reflecting off a disco ball,” Tony said. “Sorry, Abs.”

“That doesn't mean there's no such thing as ghosts and that all spooky, haunted stuff is a figment of a scared person's imagination,” Abby said passionately.

“I would never say that,” Tony said.

“Don't think we'll be seeing them again,” Tim said with a chuckle as he joined the others at the back of the truck.

“We're they really doin' the nasty on those nasty sheets?” Dorney asked.

“Nasty as it is, yes, they were,” Tony answered.

“They were getting down and dirty in there?!” Abby asked in shock.

“Get in the car, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said, putting an end to the conversation before it could get too far out of control. “We'll meet you guys back at headquarters.”

“Getting in the car,” Tony said before scurrying off.

Gibbs closed the back doors of the truck while Tim and Dorney got in the cab then followed Tony to the sedan, started it up and led the way back towards headquarters.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

“I want my clothes back before you leave tonight,” Gibbs said as he and Tony rode the elevator to the third floor. 

“Boss?”

“You take your stuff home and never bring it back. I'd like to see my clothes again.” That was a lie. Gibbs could've cared less about his clothes. The only reason he wanted them back was so he'd have an opportunity to see Tony in his costume again. 

“What am I supposed to wear?” Tony asked.

“I don't know. Why don't you wear what you came here in?” Gibbs suggested. He reached out and pressed the emergency stop button, bringing the elevator to a sudden halt. “Why did you wear that costume here?”

“It was either make Abby and I both late so I could go home and change or wear the costume,” Tony said. “I didn't want Abs to be late.”

“That all? You weren't worried about the repercussions of showing up to work half naked?”

“I—I was a little but...”

“But part of you wanted to see my reaction,” Gibbs guessed when Tony didn't continue on his own.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs, trying to figure out if he needed to deny the statement with every fiber of his being or just give in and admit it. When he saw the twinkle of mischief in Gibbs' eyes he relaxed and let his guard down. “Well, there was that too.”

“Uh-huh, and did it live up to your expectations?”

“Gettin' there,” Tony said. “The jealousy was definitely fun.”

“But what you really want is me to stick my hands down your pants and take some of the pressure off.”

Tony shifted and tried to widen his stance as his dick got heavier. 

Gibbs smiled at the movement and started the elevator again. He had his answer. 

When the elevator doors opened Tony headed off to the bathroom to get changed again. Even though there was a tiny part of him that had wanted Gibbs to see him in his costume, had things not happened exactly as they had, there's no way he would've showed up at work dressed only in a pair of firefighter pants. 

He whispered a quiet thanks to whichever entity was responsible for the sequence of events as he put the fireman pants on. He pulled only one of the fat, red suspenders over his shoulder and secured it to the pants before slipping his feet into the heavy boots. A quick glance in the mirror showed one side of his pants hanging just a little too low which he decided was perfect. He combed his fingers through his hair before grabbing the pile of clothes he'd borrowed and heading for the bullpen. 

“I dig the costume, Tony,” Dorney said. Now that their case was over he didn't see any reason he couldn't compliment his coworker and friend on his Halloween costume. 

“It was all Abby's doing,” Tony said, smirking at the disapproving look on Gibbs' face. “Where's McGoo?”

“Walked Abby to the parking lot,” Gibbs answered, taking his clothes and dropping them on his desk.

“Uhh... Abby was my ride, Boss,” Tony said. 

“Guess she forgot,” Gibbs lied. He'd sent her home while Tony was changing.

“I'll give you a ride,” Dorney offered.

“ _I'll_ give him a ride,” Gibbs corrected firmly. “You live on the other side of town,” he added when he realized both men were giving him a strange look.

“Thanks anyways, Dorney,” Tony said, hoping to put an end to the weirdness. He liked being fought over but he definitely wanted to go with Gibbs and he'd be willing to bet that Gibbs had set it up so he'd be the one to give him a ride.

“Any time,” Dorney said.

“You ready?” Gibbs asked.

“Yep. Can't wait to get these boots off. It's been a long night.”

Gibbs only half listened as Tony talked the whole way to his truck. He knew it was nervous chatter but he was dealing with his own nerves. He'd been close to making a move on Tony before but he was determined not to back out this time. 

“I really appreciate this, Boss,” Tony said as he slipped into the passenger seat.

“Mm-hmm,” Gibbs hummed as he started the truck. 

Tony angled himself towards Gibbs before fastening his seat belt. His pants were riding low enough that if his dick started getting hard, it would be poking out the top of them. The cool night air was enough to keep his excitement from showing but being all but naked in front of his boss who was acting like he might be interested—Tony knew it wouldn't take much. “So much for getting the night off,” he said conversationally, “and of course it had to be a completely ridiculous case.”

“Sure got Abby's hopes up,” Gibbs said.

“Yeah, I kinda felt bad for her.”

The two rode in silence for awhile, Tony looking out the window and Gibbs taking advantage of his inattention to steal a couple free peeks. When they passed the ramp that would lead them to another interstate and take them to Tony's car, Tony's heart fluttered.

“You didn't make me take your clothes off because you were worried I wouldn't give them back to you, did you?” Tony asked cautiously. 

“Why did I make you take them off?” 

Tony's mind ran through all the risks and consequences of all the different answers before he spoke. “You wanted me in this costume again,” he guessed. 

Gibbs glanced over at Tony, the corner of his mouth curving up into an endearing smirk. 

“Or maybe you'd like it even better if I wasn't wearing anything at all?” Tony asked, deepening his voice and slowly moving his hand across his chest. He teased his nipple into a hard little nub before letting his hand explore lower. “Know what I would like?”

“Hmm?” Gibbs' eyes were moving back and forth between the road and the show Tony was putting on for him. He could easily wreck the truck if he wasn't careful. 

Tony reached over and lightly ran his fingertips down Gibbs' arm before meshing their fingers together. He lifted Gibbs' hand and moved it over to his chest. “I like it when you touch me,” he whispered seductively.

Their fingers played together, teasing Tony's other nipple into a hard nub before exploring the firm planes of his abdomen. Gibbs explored while Tony guided his movements, letting their hands slip farther and farther down his body. 

“This okay?” Tony asked, his voice barely above a husky whisper.

“I should be asking you that,” Gibbs replied. 

Tony pushed their hands a little lower until Gibbs' fingers were brushing up against his pubic hair. Gibbs could feel the dampness in the coarse hairs and lost what little self control he had left when he realized it was precum that had leaked out. Tony spread his legs as best as he could and let his eyes roll back into his head as his growing erection rubbed against their hands.

“Shit, Tony,” Gibbs breathed when Tony rolled his hips, nudging his cock up under their hands. He tried to latch on but before he could Tony had already pulled back. 

“Wanted this for so long,” Tony confessed as he rocked his hips, thrusting himself under their hands repeatedly. “Wanted you,” he added. “Want you so bad—the bastard, the friend, the lover... all of it.”

As Tony spoke, Gibbs merged into the lane of slower traffic and pulled off at the rest stop a few miles from the exit to his house. He felt like he was missing out on too much of the experience and he was a little concerned about the distraction causing a wreck. That was not something he wanted to try to explain to the State Police. 

The area of the rest stop designated for semi trucks was packed but thankfully the side reserved for cars was empty. Gibbs parked his truck as far away from the building as he could while still staying close to a streetlight so he could see. Blindly grabbing in the dark could be fun but that would have to wait for another time. He'd waited too long to fumble through their first experience together.

Tony unfastened his seat belt as Gibbs reached around him and reclined his seat slightly. It didn't go back very far but it was enough. He swung himself around and straddled Tony's legs. Tony's lips parted slightly and Gibbs noticed him eying his mouth hungrily so he leaned over for a hungry kiss. His fingers glided down Tony's body as he pulled back from the kiss until they were resting on top of the crotch of the fireman pants. 

Tony watched with great interest as Gibbs popped the two snaps open and folded the fly back. The cool night air on his overheated dick sent a shiver up his spine but Gibbs' warm hand soon took away the chill. 

“Gorgeous,” Gibbs murmured, stroking from the tip to the base.

“He's been waiting for you to notice,” Tony replied.

“Oh, I've noticed,” Gibbs assured Tony. He paused at the base of Tony's cock and ran his fingers over the younger man's balls, rubbing and tugging gently before going back to stroking. He could feel Tony's hips rocking under him but with him on top, it gave Gibbs most of the control.

Tony's eyes rolled back into his head when Gibbs started adding squeezes and twists to his strokes. He tried to rock his hips more but Gibbs was maintaining complete control over the situation. “You do realize things are gonna get sticky in here in a minute if you keep that up,” he warned. 

“I'm well aware of how the male anatomy works, Tony,” Gibbs said. He watched as Tony's pee hole started flaring and knew he was close. With one hand he lifted his own shirt out of the way and with the other he pointed Tony's cock at his now bare chest and sped up his movements. 

Tony's dick swelled even more and his cock head turned a deep shade of red. He reached out and rested his hands on Gibbs' bare sides. The warmth and softness of the older man's skin made what was happening even more real and when Gibbs instructed him to let go, Tony obeyed immediately.

“Come on,” Gibbs encouraged, “that's it.” He continued stroking Tony, slowing his strokes when the younger man started softening slightly and didn't stop until Tony had stopped rocking his hips and his body calmed. 

Gibbs traced his finger through the cum splattered on his chest while Tony fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans. Tony pulled Gibbs' underwear back enough to free his cock then sat under the man and just stared. 

“Touch me,” Gibbs said, wrapping the hand covered in Tony's cum around his cock and stroking. 

Tony reached out and rubbed his fingers across the tip before covering Gibbs' hand with his own and working over his shaft with him. After a few strokes, Gibbs moved his hand out of the way and let Tony take over. Tony wasn't shy at all as his hand made long, firm strokes over Gibbs' entire dick. A confident smile crossed his face at the whimpers and groans and the cock straining in his hand. 

“You feel nice,” Tony said. “Bet you'd feel even better in mouth,” he ran a finger across the slit as he spoke then circled Gibbs' cock head, “and we can't forget about my ass.” 

Gibbs whimpered as he cock twitched.

“You like that idea, don't you?”

“I hope you don't plan on sitting down tomorrow,” Gibbs replied.

“Why is that?”

“Because I'm gonna use that ass like it's never been used before.”

Tony could feel himself wanting to get hard again but he knew it wasn't going to happen quite yet. “I hope that's a promise.” He might pay for that later but he loved taunting Gibbs. 

Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's wrist and could feel every twist and squeeze of the muscles; the tension and the racing pulse underneath his fingertips. He watched Tony's face while Tony watched his body, soaking in the reaction he was having.

“I know you're trying to hold off, Jethro,” Tony said softly. “I'm not gonna let you get away with that for long, just so you know.” He tightened his grip and started stroking with more determination, paying close attention each response. 

When he tickled Gibbs' slit and the area just underneath, imagining his tongue there instead of his finger, it suddenly turned into a battle of the wills as Gibbs desperately tried to hold off and Tony grew more determined than ever to make him cum. 

“I admire a man with self control,” Tony said. “I like being fucked for a good, long time. I can see you won't have a problem with that.” He took a moment to give his lover's balls some attention before resuming stroking. “Although I do have a pretty tight ass. That might take you some getting used to but I think we're gonna be great lovers.”

Gibbs tried to tune out Tony's words but he wanted to hear what he was saying; soak in every detail and use what he'd learned to both pleasure and torture his lover. If Tony wanted long and hard, he would give him long and hard like he'd never seen before.

“You can fight me all you want, Jethro,” Tony continued, breaking into Gibbs' thoughts, “but you can't hold off forever. You will give it up to me sooner rather than later.”

“Shit, Tony,” Gibbs grumbled. He decided he liked this take charge version of Tony when it came to erotic play. They would definitely have to experiment with that some more. 

“Jethro,” Tony said again, his voice a little deeper this time, “your dick's looking a little swollen and painful.” He reached out and ran his hand across Gibbs' chest, pausing when he found a nipple. “I'm gonna help you with that. You just let me take care of you. I'll make it all better.”

As badly as Gibbs wanted to continue holding off, he was quickly losing control with each word Tony spoke. The telltale tingle at the base of his spine was spreading and his balls were getting tighter and tighter. The dirty talk continued as Tony sped up his strokes and within seconds Gibbs was powerless to stop it and found himself exploding all over Tony's chest with a cry of ecstasy. 

“There you go,” Tony said proudly as he continued stroking. “All better now. I told you I'd make it better. I'll always make you feel better.”

“You got a mouth on you, boy,” Gibbs muttered, trying his best to sound annoyed but failing miserably. 

Tony smiled from ear to ear, tugged Gibbs closer and met him in a kiss. “My mouth is very talented,” he said into the open mouthed kiss. “You can judge for yourself though, when we get home.”

Gibbs was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to get home at this point. He was tempted to let Tony show him just how talented his mouth was in that parking lot.

“I like my new toy,” Tony said, giving Gibbs' dick an appreciative squeeze. 

Gibbs nuzzled noses with Tony and rubbed his cock through the fireman pants. “I like mine too,” he said, “and I don't know who gave you this costume but they're not gettin' it back.”

“Abs got it somewhere,” Tony said. He kissed Gibbs one last time before the man rolled off of him and got himself situated in the driver's seat again. “I'll just tell her I lost it and write her a check. Won't be too hard for her to believe.”

“You do realize you're supposed to wear pants under that, don't you?” Gibbs asked. He started the truck again and backed out of their spot just as he saw the headlights of another car entering the rest stop. They were lucky they hadn't been caught. The truck's windows hid nothing. 

“I know,” Tony said, “but the pants are heavy and hot and I knew it wold only get worse crammed in a house with a bunch of other party goers. I didn't wanna be sweaty and uncomfortable all night.”

“You may not get your wish,” Gibbs said, reaching over and grabbing Tony's hand. “I don't know about uncomfortable but I have a feeling you're gonna be pretty sweaty by the time morning rolls around.”

Tony smiled and squeezed Gibbs' hand. “That's a kind of sweaty I don't mind, Jethro,” he said. “Not one bit.”

**End.**


End file.
